


A gem the color of tree leaves

by weedfictive



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: :3 indefinite hiatus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedfictive/pseuds/weedfictive
Summary: Evan doesn't know how to use his powers and has no one to help. He also wants to give Connor a second chance at life and what better way than making a deal with an alien and going back in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh... yeah.... comment if u want more i guess? i dunno whether or not anyone is gonna like this fic

Today really might’ve been the worst day of Evan’s life. Connor Murphy, the boy who shoved him (he did apologize for it though) and stole his therapy letter, had apparently committed suicide yesterday. He had been called down to the principal’s office and had to meet and talk to his parents and God, could he not be more uncomfortable and sweaty. 

After all that had happened and with school ending, Evan decided to just walk home. Granted he never really did like the bus (mainly because what if someone took the seat he always sat in? It’s not like he could really say anything, he didn’t want the person who took his seat to start a fight or spread rumors about how Evan couldn’t even let go of a dumb bus seat and then everyone would hate him and then-) and he also wanted to just… think and process everything that had happened. The Murphy parents had invited him to their home but he really really didn’t want to. If he did, he would have to lie about being friends with Connor and it would spiral into more and he really didn’t want that on his conscience. Especially when he already felt he was the reason Connor had ended his life.

_Evan Hansen, you can change everything. Make a contract with me and avoid this!_

Evan stopped in front of a weird… albino cat? Ah, wait, why’d it know his name? Does it know the situation he’s in? No, no, that can’t be it. It’s probably just because he looked so stressed or he had been talking out loud or something.

“Who… What are you?”

_I’m Kyuubey, I’m an Incubator and I can make your wildest dream come true!_

“And… what’d you mean by… avoid ‘this’?”

_The situation you’re in. Although I’m not sure what it is, it’s obvious you’re very stressed by it. You look tense._

Evan inwardly gave a relieved sigh. 

“Um… can- can we maybe… talk at my house? People are gonna see me talking to an albino cat thing and spread rumors and then everyone would think I’m super weird.”

_No worries! I’m practically invisible to most people._

That… really really did not help. Did it look like he was talking to himself? 

_Although, we can go to your house and talk if that’s what you prefer._

“Y-yeah, let’s go.”

It hadn’t taken long for the both of them to get to Evan’s house and Evan was pretty glad to have someone (something..?) in his house. He hated the lonely feeling he got when he got home and it honestly just made him a little bit more depressed if that was even possible. 

“Uh, alright, we’re here. So. Uh. What’s in a contract? Like, what will I be doing?”

_It’s all very simple! You’ll become a magical girl, or boy in your case, and fight for the sake of your wish!_

Fight? What the hell would he be fighting…?

“Is there anything else?”

_You’ll make a wish._

“Do I get anything else besides having a wish come true?”

_Mmhm. Once we make the contract, I will have to retrieve your soul and give it a physical form. Very easy to look after while fighting and such!_

His… soul. Hm. Alright. Fair trade, Evan guesses.

“Can I make a wish right now?”

_Oh, that was very quick. I guess you’ve wanted something for a very long time, huh?_

Mm, it wasn’t that. He just wanted to know if there was a time limit or if Kyuubey could only grant wishes at a specific time or something. He’ll have to wish for something now though since it seems like the albino animal thing was expecting him to make a wish. Crap, he hadn’t even thought about what to wish for. He really better not waste it since if he asks for something super simple like a cake or something similar, he’ll just have wasted his once-in-a-lifetime thing and he can’t ask for another wish. 

The thought had suddenly come to him and he felt a little guilty for just now thinking about it. Maybe… if time travel wasn’t a limit, he could go back to yesterday, do things right, and prevent Connor from dying. 

“Would going back in time be against the wish rules?”

_I don’t believe it is._

Evan nodded. He really _could_ make things right and it wouldn’t be a waste because no one really deserved to die. …He sounded like a hypocrite since he had tried to commit suicide a week or so before senior year. Was it a week ago? He was horrible with time which was pretty ironic for the wish he was about to make. 

“Then, I wish to go back in time and save Connor Murphy from killing himself. I want to make things right. I want to be able to give him a second chance in life.”

Kyuubey nodded and moved its ears, somehow sticking them into the very core of Evan’s body and oh, God, did it hurt. He couldn’t move. He felt paralyzed and could barely breathe. No, he didn’t think he was even breathing. No words would be able to describe the immense pain he had been.

Once Kyuubey had pulled its ears out of him, Evan thought he was pass going to pass out or just _die_. But when he looked down at the shining egg the incubator had been holding, his eyes widened and he felt a surge of energy pass through him for a second.

“What.. is that? Is that my soul?”

Yes. This is the physical form I had been talking about earlier. It’s called a soul gem. 

Evan looked closely at it. The bright parakeet green egg had been encased in a gold cover. It was… smaller than he thought it would be.

He took it into his hands and asked, “Is there anyway I can turn it into something else? It’d seem a little weird to have a necklace thats insides were moving and couldn’t be found anywhere.”

Focus on it and think of it as a ring.

A… ring. Well, it was better than a necklace. Evan did what he was told. Focus and think. Amazingly, it had worked. Not that he had been doubting Kyuubey or anything. 

“What now?”

Go back and save Connor Murphy!

Evan didn’t even know how to do that. He didn’t know how to go back in time. Was he supposed to just think about it? He really hoped that wasn’t the case. Evan didn’t want to accidentally go back to the 1600s just because he thought about that time period for a History assignment.   
Maybe if he tried some magic and made a time traveling thingy. He focused and an old-fashioned looking watch had appeared. He put his fingers close to where tiny knobs would be to reverse time but when he got close to the clock, it had become a holographic version of itself and Evan hesitated for a second or two before touching it. He tried thinking about Connor, thought about re-doing everything he had done wrong, thought about fixing his mistakes, thought about saving him, thought about how sad and guilty Mrs. Murphy had looked while in the principal's office. Evan spun the hour hand reverse clockwise again and again and again.

Next thing he knew he was waking up at exactly the same time he had the day before. His mom knocking on the door and saying what she had said yesterday, getting ready (which was always the same so that wasn’t really different than usual except for when he looked at his hand and saw the ring there, which proved he wasn’t hallucinating), walking to school (and seeing Kyuubey outside of his house and following him and told Evan to stop and did a weird thing kittens do where they climb up your pants and shirt to sit on your shoulder? Super weird but also good because he could ask this timelines Kyuubey to explain more of what he could do with his magical powers), up to the point where he had finally paid attention to what Jared had been talking about, up to the point where he said Connor’s name.

“Hey, Connor. I’m loving the new hair length. Very school shooter chic.”

Evan felt a wave of anger wash over him when he had realized Jared had also been a reason why Connor had killed himself in his original timeline. So, in a moment of where his anxiety had seemed to disappear and uncharacteristic courage, he snapped.

“Shut the hell up, Jared. Just leave him alone and walk to class already.”

...That… would do. Evan could feel everyone watching him (it was really only 2 people and 1 alien creature but he didn’t know if it was looking at him shocked or just because Evan had just said something and it was following everyone’s conversations) and decided maybe looking at the floor was pretty cool and hey, it should be a new trend nowadays right? 

In a moment of some more bravery, he looked up at Connor before quickly turning back to his locker, seeing Jared’s taken back face that had soon become filled with betrayal and anger, and shutting it. Jared ended up walking away. 

It was just him, Kyuubey, and Connor now. “I can take care of myself, y’know. I’m not some fucking baby that can’t stand up for himself.” Shit, Connor sounded angry, but maybe that was just always how their first interaction would go. 

“I know, s-sorry, I just… um, I really couldn’t put up with his voice or bragging and that joke or w-whatever it was supposed to be really, uh, tipped the iceberg, so I snapped at him. I wasn’t trying to stand up for you, not that I didn’t care about what he said, since that was really offensive, and I know you can take care of yourself but uh, yeah, sorry.” 

“Like, cool, I guess. Just don’t fucking act like you’re speaking up for me in the moment something happens, it’s annoying and people will just think you’re trying to start shit or whatever.” As Connor did in the last timeline, he shoved him. This time, though, it seems lighter. Less angrier. That doesn’t mean Evan didn’t fall since God, Connor was stronger than he looked. The whole scrawny, lanky look was really deceiving. Kyuubey had jumped off of Evan’s shoulder before he could hit the ground and he was thankful he didn’t kill the only thing that had information on the whole magical stuff. 

He heard footsteps and looked up at the shadow that was looming over him. Right, Zoe. He kind of forgot about what happened after the first encounter with Connor. It… almost seemed like Zoe was staring right at Kyuubey but he quickly stored that thought away for when he wasn’t gonna blurt out “Can you see it too?”. Didn’t wanna give away his whole thing. 

Zoe held out a hand and Evan reached out to grab it to pick himself back up. He brushed off the back of his khakis when he was standing upright. “Hey, I saw my brother push you. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine! He, um, didn’t mean to shove me to the ground, honestly. I just have bad balance and so one small thing can just, like, have me tumbling to the ground. I’m really fine, don’t- you don’t have to worry.” 

He was rambling. God. He guessed he still had a crush on Zoe. He felt bad about it since he was (probably) a part of the reason Original Connor killed himself. (He really had to stop thinking about that. He was in a new timeline. New Connor, New Zoe, New Everyone. Fuck).

After their “simple” exchange, Evan decided to get through the day. He wished he could fast forward time just to get to where Connor finds him printing out that therapy letter. Maybe… maybe he could. The only problem was he didn’t know where to go and could stay. He didn’t want to stay in the bathroom, that would be really weird. Not the library since Connor would think Evan knew he was going to head there. He looked at Kyuubey (it looked back at him with its creepy eyes) and decided to just go along with the day. 

_“So, are you gonna come with me to class or are you gonna wander around all day?”_ (Thank Kyuubey for telling him he could’ve used telepathy instead looking like he was talking to himself the whole time). 

_I’ll be going around looking for more potential magical girls and boys. I shall see you around, Evan._

Evan hummed and walked away, trying to figure out what to write so Connor wouldn’t get paranoid and think Evan was just trying to make him lash out and make fun of him and run away and- this was gonna be a bumpy ride, he could already tell.


	2. love/paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love and hate this fic

When the last bell of the day rang, Evan was a little shocked. He hadn’t realized how fast the day went by. He wasn’t sure if it was his powers or if it was just because of him zoning out in almost every class. 

He rushed to the computer lab in hopes of getting there and printing out his letter before Connor has the chance to take it and leave with it. The only problem though was that he would have to write it, which he hadn’t done. Curse you, Evan. You lazy dumbass. This lead to Evan having to type in something random and hoped that Dr Sherman would think of it as a real letter and not something he wrote just to get it over with and hope that the guy he was trying to save and protect wouldn’t commit suicide with it being on his person. Yowza that was a whole lot. 

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_I don’t know what to write._

_Sincerely,  
Me_

Saved and printed. There! Now all he had to do was rush to the printer and just hope Connor wouldn’t get it first. Nothing on there was about him or Zoe so maybe this time he wouldn’t get upset and they could be friends and Evan could learn more about Connor than what he had learned about him previously, which really wasn’t a lot other than Connor was pretty abusive when he was high and Larry seemed to think of him as a disappointment. 

Evan practically ran to the printer, getting all jumpy as he was getting ready to snatch the paper quickly. That’s why he jumped when he heard Connor’s voice. God, he hoped he wouldn’t take that personally. 

“Geez, I know I accidentally pushed you to the floor earlier but I didn’t know that would make you scared of me.” 

Fuck. 

Evan turned and said, “N-no! No! It’s not you, I was just getting really overhyped over grabbing a paper immediately after being printed cause I really like how warm it is and, like, the paper gets cold fast so, yeah. Um.” Who the fuck even uses the word overhyped, you absolute dumbass Evan.

“Ah, yeah, I get that.” Connor chuckled and Evan could tell it was pretty genuine. He grabbed the warm paper and shoved it into his backpack, glad he was able to get it before Connor could read it. Why was he so worried about the letter? It was literally just him talking about non-offensive, non-creepy stuff. 

A minute of awkward silence went by. “So, uh, what’s with the cast? How’d you break your arm?”

“Funny story, actually, I, uh, fell out of a tree.”

Evan could tell Connor wanted to say something along the lines of “that’s not funny, try again” but instead he went with, “That’s the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

Evan chuckled slightly and noticed the slight difference in this Connor’s reply. “Wanna sign it?”

“Yeah. You got a sharpie or something?”

He nodded and got out the sharpie that had been in his left pocket all day. Connor reached out to grab Evan’s cast with shaky hands and accidentally tugged hard towards himself. Evan tensed and winced but didn’t say anything that would indicate pain. He didn’t want Connor to feel bad about that since that could’ve also been another factor in his death before. 

He heard the scratchy writing and once Connor had backed away, he immediately asked, “Wanna be friends?”

Asking that seemed really childish and super creepy now that he thought about it but Connor was about to say they could pretend to have friends. So why not take it a step further or whatever? 

“Uh, yeah, sure, I guess? Um.”

Connor sounded like he had no idea how to reply to someone wanting to be his friend which was really sad but he didn’t let that show on his face. He was gonna have to walk on eggshells around him today. 

“Do you wanna hang out today or something? We don’t have to go anywhere, we can just go to my house or something.”

Stop! Stop, Evan! Stop! You’re making it sound like you’re asking him out on a date but instead of a date, it’s just a random impulse hook-up. But, then again, he knew Connor shouldn’t be anywhere near or in his house today. 

“Are… Are you trying to get me to be your fuck buddy or something? This has got to be a joke, right? Ha ha, very funny. You can come out now, Kleinman! Your boyfriend here got me! I’m ready to fucking freak out on camera!”

Evan’s eyes widened, “No! No, no, no! This isn’t a joke or anything! Honestly, me and Jared haven’t even talked since this morning. So, no, it’s not a joke and I’m not trying to be your fuck buddy.”

He didn’t know what else to say to convince Connor and he really didn’t want to ramble which might cause Connor to get pissed off even more and go home and- He saw that Connor was looking at him with a kind of blank look. Scary.

“Alright, I guess. I don’t really believe you but whatever.”

Evan looked everywhere but at Connor and wondered how he could fix this. 

“Um, sorry for making it seem like that. I’m not that good with wording stuff so things sometimes come out horrible even though it was meant to sound neutral and stuff.”

Connor nodded, “Ah, yeah, I can get that, kinda. I… still don’t believe you but I don’t really trust anyone so it’s not like a special thing. Thanks for apologizing, though. Means a lot.” 

Awkward, tension filled, silence again.

“So.”, Evan started weakly, “Wanna come over to my house? We can watch TV and order pizza or something.”

“Yeah, alright.” 

Connor grabbed Evan’s wrist and dragged him out of the school building all the way to the senior’s parking lot. When Evan saw Connor’s car, he was a little surprised. It was in better condition and not a stereotypical bad boy car like he’d thought. Evan didn’t really know cars so he didn’t know what kind of car it was but it looked really nice. Not small but not big and ten feet off the ground. 

“Are you getting in or what?”

Evan didn’t realize Connor had already unlocked the car and felt his face heat up. That was the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done. ...What a lie. He didn’t realize he had zoned out again until Connor’s hand on his shoulder slightly shook him. 

“Evan. Where do you live?”

“Oh! Sorry! Um. It’s-”

Evan saw an iPhone 7 hooked up to the dashboard and had decided to just type it into Google Maps. It turned into an uncomfortable silence on the drive with no seatbelts to his house.

“Sorry for zoning out a lot. It’s not you, I promise. It just feels like time is being really weird right now.”

If it was his powers, he might as well try fixing it just in case.

Connor replied before Evan could focus on getting time back on track, “No, yeah, it’s alright. I get that. Time is super fucking weird.”

Surprisingly, they were at his house already. He saw Kyuubey sitting on the roof which was… extremely weird and creepy. He hoped there wasn’t any bad news or anything. 

Him and Connor had gotten out of the car and, after unlocking the front door, walked into the house. It was nothing special and he felt a little embarrassed at how small it was compared to what Connor was used to. A god damn mansion. 

“It’s nice in here. Home-y and warm. Sorry if that was a weird thing to say, I’ve never been to someone’s house before. I don’t really know what to say.”

Was The Connor Murphy rambling and feeling awkward in Evan Hansen’s house? Yes.   
Evan chuckled, said it was fine, and walked into the living room, turning on the TV and asking Connor if he was coming or not. 

Connor did eventually join after about 5 seconds of looking like he was deciding whether or not to leave or stay. Evan spoke up after wondering what to say. “Hey, do- do you wanna order pizza right now? I,uh, kinda forgot to eat lunch and breakfast so I’m kinda hungry.”

“Jesus Christ, Evan. What the fuck? How have you not passed out yet?”

“...Skill. Dedication. Also, weird request, but do you think… you could get the door when the delivery guy gets here? That- that part always makes me really anxious and then I overthink it and my stomach starts hurting and my hands shake and- and, yeah.”

“I’ll do it, man. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

Evan went up to his bedroom to get a twenty dollar bill he knew the Evan of this timeline had been hiding a lot with other twenty dollar bills because that’s what he used to do in his previous timeline. Also, he felt like he really had to check on his soul gem and make sure it wasn’t getting muddled with darkness. The ring had become that fancy egg again and he sighed with relief at seeing how it still looked brand new and bright.

Evan.

The boy jumped a little, not expecting the alien to be in his room. He thought it was still on the roof.

_Take me with you to your school again. There’s something important I have to do there._

That was… pretty weird. Does that mean there’s a magical girl, or another magical boy, in the small city he was in? That would be pretty cool, Evan thought. Probably not though. He was probably just jumping to conclusions. 

“Y-yeah, alright, Kyuubey.” 

Oh, fuck. Right. Connor was here. No more time for magic stuff. And with that last thought, he rushed to the living room where Connor was about to click the order button on the pizza hut website. Said boy was startled by how loud Evan’s footsteps had been and looked in his direction. “Large, cheese, half pepperoni, and Dr. Pepper.” 

“Y-yeah, that’s- that’s fine, yeah.” 

Evan thought he was so lucky that Connor didn’t think Evan had bailed on him somehow and walked out and- Stop going there, Evan. He heard the click of the mouse and relaxed. 

“Do, um… Do you wanna stay the night? My mom won’t be here till the morning so we can celebrate surviving the first day. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course, it was just a weird random thought.”

Connor looked at him and smiled slightly, “I’ll stay over for the night, yeah. If my parents or sister call, you’re gonna have to answer the phone though so they won’t think I’m lying and out on the streets sucking dick for pot.”

A second of silence.

“I don’t do that, by the way. The sucking dick for pot, that was just a rumor made by your family friend.” 

Another second of silence.

“No, yeah, I know. I know you wouldn’t do that. It… definitely sounds like Jared would come up with, I’m really sorry about him.”

“Pfft, you don’t have to apologize for him all the time y’know.”

“I know! I- It’s just better that someone does it since Jared won’t ever say sorry even if his life depended on it.” 

“...You got me there, Evan.” 

Evan felt pride and happiness bubble in his chest and the two fell into a comfortable silence, only having the TV to rely on for sound.


	3. h...hewwo?

i think i'm abandoning this fic and redoing it. i got a new idea for this AU and instead of just writing it in one night and posting it without any beta-ing it so.. sowwy . the next fic will definitely make more sense and i'll try and write evan more in-character!


End file.
